


Гарри Поттер и ночной супермаркет

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Muggle Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Гарри Поттер и ночной супермаркет

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0
> 
> У Снейпа под мантией скрывается мускулистое тело\стройное, но поджарое тело\большой член\ночная рубашка\пробка в заднице\второй Снейп.
> 
> У Гарри под мантией скрывается спортивное тело игрока в квиддич\молодое сильное тело\тело, покрытое ровным загаром\ровный член с аккуратными яичками\источник комплексов Снейпа на три листа мелким шрифтом.
> 
> Жирные волосы на самом деле не жирные (а покрыты специальным составом, чтобы портились от ядовитых испарений).
> 
> Волосы все-таки жирные (но любовь зла).
> 
> Гарри обнаруживает, что у Снейпа есть ванна. А в ванной есть шампунь\у шампуня Снейпа фруктовая или цветочная отдушка\Гарри моет голову Снейпу\у волос Снейпа шелковистая структура.
> 
> У Снейпа есть психологическая травма: из детства (от отца, отчима, друга семьи)\из юности (от мародеров, пожирателей)\его до сих пор травмируют, потому что Волдеморт жив\он сам себя травмировал\никто его не травмировал, но он все равно травмирован.
> 
> Гарри комфортит Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп спасает Гарри от: ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\неудачного брака или отношений\наркомании\алкоголизма\любой другой зависимости\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\бесплодия\заключения в Азкабан\прочих драм\и всегда одним и тем же способом.
> 
> Гарри спасает Снейпа от: тихой и спокойной жизни вдали от мирской суеты\ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\наркомании\проституции\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\заключения в Азкабан\рабства\магического правосудия\лживых любовников\своих собственных лживых любовников\тем же способом.
> 
> У Снейпа оказывается чистокровное происхождение. Он носит фамильные кольца и другие аксессуары\он цитирует классиков русской литературы наизусть\он имеет какое-то фамильное наследие (вампир, вейла, НЕХ).
> 
> У Снейпа есть Снейп-мэнор. Куда он переносит Гарри, если тот возбужден(ранен\пьян\упорот\а иногда и все сразу)\в дом можно попасть только через особенный портал\Снейп дарит этот портал Гарри\у Снейпа есть питомец, с которым Гарри сразу ладит\есть огромная библиотека\а еще лаборатория\жертвенный алтарь\конюшни\великолепный сад, где растет много лекарственных растений\в мэноре много портретов, которые любят подглядывать.
> 
> У Гарри встает на то, как Снейп варит зелья.
> 
> У Снейпа: красивые точные движения рук, нарезающих флоббер-червей\тонкие изящные пальцы.
> 
> Снейп варит смазку, чтобы трахать Гарри.
> 
> Снейп снимает баллы с Гриффиндора во время секса с Гарри.
> 
> Гарри уходит в мир магглов и встречает там Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп уходит в мир магглов, но Гарри его и там находит.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, потому что Снейп его угостил.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, хотя Снейп его не угощал.
> 
> Гарри приходит в гостиную Снейпа уже пьяным, чтобы не тратить на выпивку время, отведенное на секс.
> 
> Чтобы спасти мир, им нужно переспать.

Дождь начался внезапно, и Гарри завернул в ярко освещенный супермаркет по дороге. Его кроссовки скрипели, пока он бродил между полок с бытовой химией. Очки запотели, а темные волосы прилипли ко лбу, скрывая шрам в виде молнии. 

Мокрая парка с облезлым мехом облепила его спортивное тело, а капельки влаги стекали по загорелой коже, какая бывает только у коренных англичан; густые брови Гарри мужественно топорщились над стеклами очков. Редкие посетители ночного супермаркета заглядывались на него, пока Гарри изучал цены на кошачьи консервы. 

Он подошел к кассе, уныло выложил свои покупки на конвейерную ленту. Двенадцать килограмм наполнителя для кошачьего туалета и бутылка дешевого скотча. 

Мерлин, он чувствовал себя жалким. 

– Ваши документы, – раздался хриплый низкий голос, и Гарри протянул удостоверение. Он услышал, как кассир тяжело вздохнул. Было в этом вздохе что-то… знакомое. 

Гарри протер очки и взглянул внимательней на мужчину перед ним. 

Северус Снейп был одет в белое поло, на котором большими желтыми буквами значилось: «СПРОСИТЕ МЕНЯ ОБ АКЦИЯХ». 

Гарри открыл рот. 

– Не вздумай спрашивать об акциях, – прошипел Снейп, вцепившись в сканер, словно собирался кастовать им Круцио. – Вам потребуется пакет? 

– Э-э-э, – сказал Гарри. 

– Спасибо за покупку, – оскалился Снейп, выставив напоказ все свои желтые зубы. В ярком свете галогенных ламп его кожа казалась фарфорово-белой, а синяки под глазами темнели ярче самих глаз. Его черные волосы блестели, как форель в оливковом масле, две упаковки по цене одной. 

Он выглядел живее, чем во время их прошлой встречи в Визжащей Хижине. И такой же чертовски соблазнительный. У Гарри подкосились колени. 

Выйдя под проливной дождь, Гарри прижал к себе пакет с наполнителем, представляя, что прижимает хрустящее жилистое тело профессора. 

*** 

Пачка лимонных долек, пластмассовая волшебная палочка с комплектом батареек, DVD-сборник «Живые мертвецы» и соль для ванны «Мерцающая Лань». 

Снейп поднял глаза от покупок и уставился на Гарри-чтоб-его-Поттера. 

– Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать? – сухо уточнил Снейп, сканируя товары. Ночные смены казались ему хорошей идеей… До поры до времени.

Сразу после войны Северус скрылся в маггловском мире. Он чувствовал себя неважно. Его горло было разодрано в клочья, а Орден Мерлина никто не подумал вручить (хотя бы посмертно), за этим Северус пристально следил. Его метка выцвела и расплылась, так что он выглядел как престарелый байкер с плохой татуировкой. На нем остались мощные темные проклятья, полученные во время пыточных сессий Пожирателей; из-за них развилась аллергия на лактозу, левое ухо все время чесалось, а по средам проявлялся шотландский акцент (чудовищная жестокость Макнейра). Кризис среднего возраста застиг его в самый неподходящий момент: ему было сорок, а он ничего не добился в жизни. 

У него не было ничего, кроме сожалений. 

Чтобы расплатиться за свои грехи, он собирался выбрать себе умеренно мучительную работу. Не такую ужасную, как преподавание или менеджмент, но достаточно тяжелую и унизительную. 

– Расскажите мне больше о ваших акциях, – улыбнулся нахальный Поттер. – Или о том, как вам удалось выжить. И почему вы никому ничего не сказали… и как очутились в маггловском районе, и что за жуткая форма на вас? 

Конечно, мальчишка преследовал его. Давно, еще в Хогвартсе. Ошивался вечно где-то неподалеку, дышал в спину. Отыскал и здесь; из-под земли бы вынул. Поттер мог бы стать главой Аврората или новым Министром, заняться восстановлением Хогвартса или плодить детишек с младшей Уизли, а вместо этого пошел по следу, как ищейка. Упрямый гриффиндорец, бесполезный идиот, заноза в заднице! Худые и бледные ягодицы Снейпа сжались, пока Поттер игриво крутил в пальцах палочку. 

Бежать бессмысленно. 

– Вам потребуется пакет? 

*** 

Сама судьба свела их! Гарри покинул магический мир, как только отгремели последние салюты в честь победы. Он получил два или три Ордена Мерлина из чистейшего золота, которые пожертвовал в фонд восстановления Хогвартса. Посетил свадьбу Рона и Гермионы. Расстался с Джинни (сначала она изменила ему, потом умерла, потом Гарри осознал свою гомосексуальность). 

А потом он просто исчез. 

Он снял дешевую квартирку под самой крышей, тяжело и много работал, завел кота, потом еще троих. Собак он любил больше, но собаки на дороге не валяются, а кошки сами его находили. Пару раз Гарри ходил на свидания, притворяясь обычным парнем, но ПТСР не позволяло ему заводить отношения. К тому же Гарри какое-то время принимал ЛСД, чтобы лучше спать, и много пил, а также пристрастился делать странные покупки через магазин на диване. 

Каждую ночь ему снился Снейп. Снейп нарезал корень ярутки и шинковал флобер-червей, и Гарри просыпался с крепким стояком. Иногда Снейп варил огромный котел смазки, в который они с Гарри прыгали и скользили там, как два влюбленных дельфина. 

В душе Гарри тоже думал о Снейпе, лаская свой ровный член и аккуратные яички. Гарри выкрикивал его имя, слегка запинаясь на первом слоге, а потом горько плакал.

Все было хорошо, шрам не болел. 

*** 

Набор свечей с ароматом клубники (скида 50%), бутылка красного сухого (скидка 20%), грушевый пирог (без скидки) и пачка презервативов (ультратонкие). 

– Документы, пожалуйста, – бесстрастно сказал Снейп, пробивая товар. 

– Ты же знаешь, я уже не ребенок. Я мужчина! – пылко сказал Поттер, и люди в очереди уставились на него. 

Снейп выгнул бровь. 

– Для извращенного секса с грушевым пирогом ты еще слишком молод. 

Поттер покраснел, мерзавец. 

– Вам потребуется пакет? – уточнил Снейп после небольшой паузы. 

– Только чтобы задушить тебя, – пробормотал Поттер. 

*** 

Три бутылки дешевого скотча и кошачий корм. 

– Знаешь, я живу здесь недалеко, – сказал Гарри без особой надежды, пока Снейп, этими его изящными пальцами, укладывал товары обратно в корзину. 

– Здесь много и других магазинов в окрестностях, – заметил Снейп, отсчитывая сдачу. 

\- Признай уже, Снейп. Мы созданы друг для друга. Человек не остров… и все такое. Каждому нужна пара. 

\- Я не носок, и мне пара не нужна, - сухо процедил Снейп. – Но спорить с вами бессмысленно, не так ли? Вы всегда знаете лучше. В точности как ваш отец. 

\- Я не… 

\- И алкоголик к тому же, как ваш драгоценный крестный. 

\- А еще гей, как Дамблдор, - прямо сказал Гарри. Снейп не нашелся, что ответить, впервые на памяти Гарри. – Ладно… Я просто рад, что ты жив и в порядке, – тихо сказал Гарри, забирая бутылки. 

– Взаимно, – ровно сказал Снейп, пристально глядя на Гарри. Его непроницаемые, черные глаза говорили о затаенной боли, а хмурая сладка между бровями так и просилась на поцелуй. 

«Я не в порядке», – подумал Гарри. «Я люблю тебя». 

«Ступай домой и научить закрывать свое чертово сознание», – сказал Снейп в его голове. 

Он положил Гарри в пакет брошюру «Алкоголизм: десять шагов решения проблемы». Мерзавец. 

Гарри пришел домой, включил магазин на диване и под молчаливое неодобрение своих пяти кошек заказал напольные весы с подогревом, фарфоровую куклу «Принцесса Диана» с подставкой, электробигуди (спрей для волос в подарок) и мехового хомяка на батарейках. 

*** 

Снейп дождался своего сменщика и переоделся в вонючей тесной раздевалке. До рассвета оставалось еще полчаса, и магазин был абсолютно пустым и тихим, пока Северус медленно шел между стеллажей. Поттер сегодня не пришел. Не то, что бы Снейп ждал его или надеялся на что-то. Он давно научился ни на что не надеяться; жизнь преподнесла ему много жестоких уроков. 

У дверей магазина сидел какой-то бродяга; Северус прошел было мимо, но затем остановился и обернулся. 

– Чертов мальчшика! – воскликнул он яростно, и капельки его слюны вспыхнули в свете фонарей. – Хочешь заработать воспаление легких? 

Снейп вздернул Поттера на ноги, и тот покачнулся, словно не в силах стоять ровно. Ранен? Северус принялся его судорожно ощупывать, уделяя особое внимание упругой спортивной заднице, а Поттер томно дышал ему в ухо. Нет, не ранен, с облегчением понял Снейп. Всего лишь пьян, и, пожалуй, упорот. 

– Я ждал тебя, – невнятно пробормотал мальчишка. На сонном лице его появилась счастливая улыбка, от которой Северус сжался. Такая улыбка сулила неприятности. Неприятности для его измученного, старого сердца. – Я ждал тебя так долго, – прошептал Поттер, уткнувшись губами ему в грудь. 

Северус вздохнул. 

– Иди домой, Поттер. Уверен, тебя там тоже кто-нибудь ждет. 

Поттер неловко достал из кармана бумажник, а из бумажника – несколько маленьких фотографий. 

– Меня ждут эти бедолаги… Смотри… Лили Луна. Джеймс Сириус. Альбус Северус. Пушок. 

– Очаровательно, – произнес Северус таким тоном, что Поттер слегка протрезвел. По крайней мере, перестал так тесно прижиматься (к сожалению). Зато начал дрожать. – Я тоже живу неподалеку, – сдался Северус. Они прошли три квартала, потом сели в ночной автобус, проехали в другой конец города и пересекли желтое поле, три парка и сразу за колонией для несовершеннолетних был кондоминиум, где Снейп снимал жилье. 

– Добро пожаловать, – с кислой миной сказал Снейп, таким тоном, будто имел в виду «Убирайся прочь», а затем распахнул дверь. Поттер открыл рот. 

– Всегда мечтал увидеть твое жилье! У меня столько фантазий было на этот счет, – воскликнул он, запнулся о порог и рухнул плашмя. Откуда-то из-под вешалки он прогудел: – Здесь довольно миленько. 

*** 

«Миленько» – не то слово, которое стоит использовать в мрачном пристанище Ужаса Подземелий, Сальноволосого Упыря, Северуса Снейпа, великого и ужасного. Но было действительно… миленько. Гарри заметил продавленный диван, задрапированный черным пледом (они вообще продаются? Возможно, где-то есть аналог Икеи – Икея Для Мрачных, где можно разжиться искусственной паутиной и занавесками с летучемышиным принтом?). Еще был шкаф с книгами – маленькая домашняя библиотека. Гарри разглядел названия на корешках: «Как завести друзей», «Как завести кого-либо, если ты непривлекателен», «Мужчины с Марса, женщины не интересуют», «Путь монаха: одинок и счастлив». 

Старомодный радиатор на колесиках был вместо камина, а над ним висела полка, где Гарри заметил несколько колдографий в рамках. С одной ему подмигнул Альбус Дамблдор, на другой семейство Малфоев высокомерно задирало носы, а на третьей были мрачные мужчина и женщина, которые держали за руки носатого ребенка, так крепко, словно он был политическим заключенным. 

– Это твои родители? – с изумлением спросил Гарри. Ему-то всегда казалось, что Снейп зародился прямо где-то в недрах черной мантии, как плесень или грибок. Или что его нашли на дне темного глухого колодца. – Ах да, я же видел в твоих воспоминаниях… – Гарри осекся. – У тебя найдется что-нибудь выпить? 

– Разумеется, – проскрежетал Снейп сквозь зубы. Гарри нагло пошел за ним, оглядываясь. Ему действительно было любопытно. 

– У тебя сад на подоконнике? 

– Да, а еще конюшня в кладовке, – ворчливо откликнулся Снейп, пока Гарри разглядывал растения в банках. 

– Что это, лекарственные травы? – пахли они странно. 

– Базилик в основном, – быстро проговорил Снейп, швыряя в стакан чайный пакетик и заливая его горячей водой из-под крана. 

– Я бы предпочел что-то покрепче, – заметил Гарри. 

– Я заварю покрепче, - любезно предложил Снейп, скрестив на груди руки. Он выглядел неотразимо, с этой его холодной отстраненностью. Его нос особенно удачно смотрелся в этом освещении. Гарри облизнулся. 

– Могу я воспользоваться ванной? 

В ванной он торопливо пригладил пальцами волосы, подмигнул себе в зеркало, подышал в ладонь и оттянул брюки вместе с трусами, чтобы проверить, все ли там, внизу, в порядке. Он исследовал шкафчик за зеркалом. 

– У тебя есть шампунь! – воскликнул Гарри одобрительно, перебирая флаконы. – Для экстра-сухих волос? Снейп, я не думаю… а это что? Автозагар? 

Гарри выдавил бронзовую массу себе на ладонь и растер ее между сосков. На груди возникло темно-коричневое пятно. Гарри попытался стереть его белоснежным полотенцем Снейпа, но успеха не добился. Швырнув полотенце на пол, Гарри снова принялся нервно приглаживать волосы. 

Неужели это случится? Он действительно трахнется с Северусом Снейпом? 

Это станет его новым счастливым воспоминанием. 

*** 

Поттер торчал в ванной не меньше часа, и когда он соизволил выйти наружу, Северус решил тоже принять душ. Он снял штаны и извернулся, уныло разглядывая свою задницу в зеркало. Бледная и печальная, как он сам. Такая одинокая… Северус велел себе взбодриться. Поттер здесь, молодой, самоуверенный Поттер, его головная и сердечная боль. Нельзя упасть лицом в грязь. Может, Северус не был слишком сведущ в сексе, но Поттеру знать об этом не обязательно. В конце концов, у Северуса был некоторый опыт. Лет двадцать назад, с Люциусом. Смущающий, мимолетный и ошеломительно яркий опыт. Люциус облапал его член сквозь несколько слоев одежды (мантию, сорочку, подштанники), и так Северус стал мужчиной. 

Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, чего обычно делать избегал, и тяжело вздохнул. 

– Неужели это случится? – с ужасом спросил он себя. – Я действительно трахнусь с Гарри Поттером? 

Если подумать, это было неизбежно. С самого рождения Снейп шел к этому моменту, и отступать было поздно. 

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, завернутый в черный банный халат и в чалме из черного полотенца, Поттер хлебал вино из бутылки. 

– Смотри, что я нашел у тебя в шкафу! – воскликнул он радостно. – И еще кое-что, – он помахал огромной анальной пробкой, изумрудно-зеленой. 

– Это фамильная реликвия, – с достоинством сообщил Снейп. – Передавалась в нашей семье много поколений. 

Он соврал: это было спонтанное приобретение. Северусу понравился цвет. 

– Еще я подружился с твоим питомцем, – Гарри указал на стену, где сидел огромный таракан. 

Это было дешевое жилье. 

– Еще бы. У вас с ним много общего, – Снейп закатил глаза. – Куда еще ты сунул свой любопытный нос? Уже нашел жертвенный алтарь в чулане? 

Поттер, похоже, принял это за шутку, потому что широко ухмыльнулся. 

– Я готов возложить к твоему алтарю жертву, – сказал он низким хриплым голосом. – У меня есть одна… большая… очень большая жертва для тебя. 

Снейп прикрыл лицо ладонью. 

Безнадежно. 

\- Не думаю, что что-то выйдет, - сказал он глухо. – Я слишком стар для тебя. И у меня дурная наследственность. 

\- А у меня наследие! – горячо возразил Гарри. – Нам это не помешает. 

\- Я глубоко травмирован… морально. И в некоторых местах физически. 

\- Я залечу твои раны силой своей любви! – воскликнул Гарри, раскинув руки для объятья. 

\- На меня находит меланхолия после секса! – сделал Снейп последнее предупреждение. – А иногда и во время… - В тот единственный раз, что он пробовал, он чувствовал себя подавленным. 

\- Это нормально – плакать после секса. – Гарри нахмурился. – Ну, мне так Чоу сказала. Обещаю, все будет прекрасно, - мягко добавил Гарри, глядя ему в глаза, и Северус против воли сделал маленький шажок к дивану. 

За стеной завыла собака. За стеной с другой стороны тут же заплакал младенец. 

Это было ОЧЕНЬ дешевое жилье. 

– Иди же сюда, – выдохнул Поттер. – Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. 

И они повалились на скрипучий диван. 

*** 

Все было словно в мечтах. Только без флоббер-червей. И не в огромном джакузи. И Гарри не зарывался пальцами в скользкие волосы Снейпа, потому что на том все еще была чалма из полотенца, съезжающая на глаза. 

Но под халатом у Снейпа скрывалось изумительное, стройное тело, а два сморщенных коричневых соска оказались сладкими на вкус, словно маленькие черносливы. И Снейп издавал все эти прекрасные громкие звуки (и диван издавал; и собака, и младенец). 

Их тела влекло друг к другу, как два магнита, как марсианские попрыгунчики на резинке, как частицы пыли в бесконечно ледяном космосе одиночества. Они высекали искры друг из друга с каждым прикосновением, они падали в пучину наслаждения, словно в разлом вселенной, где не существовало ничего, кроме пылающих жезлов и пульсирующих точек. Жезлы и точки, точки и жезлы – все сплелось в безумный хоровод, воздух пел, пот застилал Гарри глаза, пока он толкался в узкое отверстие Снейпа, и узкое отверстие любовно сжимало его влажный ствол. Гарри целовал каждый миллиметр кожи Снейпа, каждый маленький шрам, каждый большой шрам, он хотел наполнить Снейпа любовью под завязку, чтобы при каждом шаге чуть-чуть выплескивалось – в Гарри было так много любви! 

Снейп извивался под ним, царапал его спину и кусал за ухо, стискивал ногами, щипал за бока, в общем, проявлял себя нежным и чувственным любовником. А потом вдруг замер и уставился в потолок. 

\- Для чего мы живем? – спросил он безучастно. 

Когда Гарри оказался на грани, Снейп обхватил его лицо ладонями и заглянул глубоко в глаза. 

Они кончили одновременно, так мощно, что у всех соседей посыпалась штукатурка, а на кухне взорвалась банка с маринадом. 

Гарри бессильно повалился на худое, жесткое тело Снейпа, и тот неловко обнял его, поглаживая по затылку. 

– Только это и есть, – тяжело проговорил он. – Любовь… и все, что мы тут делаем – мы делаем из-за любви. А то иначе останется только сидеть на земле и выть от ужаса. – Снейп вздохнул, рассеянно и трагично подняв брови. – Это из русской классики.

– А, – сказал Гарри. И, подумав, добавил: – Качай своим задом, детка, да, заведи меня, я горю и я твой, – он откашлялся. – Это из рэпа. 

– Вот и прекрасно, – прошептал Снейп, закрыв глаза. Гарри дышал ему в шею. – Вот и прекрасно. 

Собака за стенкой угомонилась, и они заснули, не расплетая объятий.


End file.
